This invention is directed to a surveying technique applied while an audience is listening and/or watching a program performed from a programming signal source by reproduction equipment and, more particularly, to a technique that identifies individual members of that audience.
When a program is broadcast, it is important for a number of reasons to obtain information about the audience. The “program” can be audio and/or video, commercial and/or non-commercial, and is obtained as a programming signal from a program signal source. The “broadcast” of the program can be over the airwaves, cable, satellite, or any other signal transmission medium. This term also applies to playback from recording media such as audio tape, video tape, DAT, CD-ROM, and semiconductor memory. An “audience” for such program reproduction is constituted of the persons who perceive the program. Thus, all the people who have perceived any part of the program are included in the audience, but those present so as to perceive the program at a given time are considered as forming the audience in attendance.
The program is “performed” by any means which result in some form of perception by human beings, the most common being video and audio. The “reproduction equipment” is any and all types of units to convert a signal into human perceptible form.
The audience can be described as being “tuned” to a program when the signal source is a TV or radio broadcast station. This term may be less commonly applied when the signal source is a tape recorder. However, for the sake of brevity and convenience, the word “tuned” is applied herein to all situations in which an audience member selects a particular program, whether it be by twisting a dial, operating a remote control, or popping a cassette into a tape recorder for playback.
Audience survey information has been obtained in the past by audience measurement and market research organizations for advertisers and broadcasters. For example, advertisers are interested in knowing the number of people exposed to their commercials. Also, broadcasters use statistics on audience size and type for setting their advertising rates.
It is of interest to survey an audience not only in terms of its number but also to obtain characteristics of its individual members. Thus, for example, advertisers wish to identify the audience members by economic and social categories. This is possible if individual members of the audience can be identified.
Prior art techniques for obtaining such information involve primarily the following approaches. With one approach, people within the range of the radio station or who receive a television channel (either over the air or by cable) are contacted by phone and interviewed regarding their listening habits. Each person is questioned about the programs which that individual watched and/or listened to during the previous, say twenty-four hours. However, this technique is suspect because it is subject to recall errors as well as possible bias introduced by the interviewer. For example, if a specific TV program is mentioned to the person being interviewed, the suggestion may elicit a positive response to a question regarding whether that program was watched even when it actually was not. Another approach involves keeping diaries by persons agreeing to act as test subjects. Diary entries are to be made manually throughout the day to keep track of what signal sources are being watched and/or listened to. The diaries are collected periodically and analyzed. However, this approach is prone to inaccuracies because the test subjects may fail to make entries due to forgetfulness or laziness, or wrong entries can be made due to tardiness in attending to this task. Thus, it can be readily seen that the phone-contact, recall-dependent approach described above is unsatisfactory because people may not accurately remember what they listened to at any particular time and, also, because of the potential problem of suggestive bias. The diary-based approach is likewise unsatisfactory because people may not cooperate and be as meticulous in making timely diary entries as required to obtain the desired record-keeping accuracy. The above-described approaches require a significant and time-consuming effort on the part of the test participants to respond to the phoned-in questions or to record their TV viewing and/or radio listening habits.
Partly automated systems have also been developed which require relatively less active participation by the audience members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,135 issued to Currey et al. describes automatically determining the listening habits of wave signal receiver users. It provides a record of the number and types of persons using a wave signal receiver by monitoring the operational conditions of the receiver and utilizing both strategically placed switches for counting the number of persons entering, leaving and within a particular area and it employs a photographic recorder for periodically recording the composition of the audience. A mailable magazine provides a record of both the audience composition and the receiver operation information for manual processing by a survey organization. Shortcomings of this approach include the slowness with which data can be acquired and, further, many audience members object to being identified from the photographic record.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,509 issued to Kiewit et al. discloses an ultrasonic, pulse-echo method and apparatus for determining the number of persons in the audience and the composition of the audience of a radio receiver and/or a television receiver. First and second reflected ultrasonic wave maps of the monitored area are collected, first without people and second with people who may be present in the monitored area. The first collected background defining map is subtracted from the second collected map to obtain a resulting map. The resulting map is processed to identify clusters having a minimum intensity. A cluster size of the thus identified clusters is utilized to identify clusters corresponding to people in an audience. While this arrangement is effective for counting viewing audience members, individual audience members cannot be identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,915 issued to Heller, III describes a system for identifying the presence of TV viewers where the viewer wears a headphone which remains activated to receive audio by transmitting an acknowledgment signal in response to periodic polls.
Other automated audience surveying techniques are known in which the test participants forming the audience need only play a passive role. For example, it is known to utilize a survey signal transmitted by a broadcast station in combination with a programming signal. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,106 issued to the present inventor, the transmitted survey signal is detected by a receiver and reproduced by a speaker. The speaker produces pressure waves in the air that can be detected by a microphone, for example, and with a frequency that is in what is scientifically regarded as the audible range of human hearing. Such pressure waves, or signals, are referred to as acoustic. An acoustic signal is regarded as being audible, irrespective of whether it is actually heard by a person, as long as it can be produced by a conventional speaker and detected by a conventional microphone. The audible acoustic signal is detected by a microphone and associated circuitry embodied in a portable device worn by the test participants, and data on the incidence of occurrence and/or the time of occurrence of the acoustic signal, and the code it contains, are stored and analyzed therein.
Variations of this passive technique can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,807 and 5,630,203 both issued to the present inventor.
With the passive technique of the prior art, each portable device could be pre-programmed with the unique identification (“ID”) of its wearer. This ID information is downloaded yo a central processing station with the detected codes stored in the portable device to provide not only audience measurement data but also information about the individual audience members.
Although such a portable-device-based approach has great potential, it has several shortcomings even when implemented with the latest integrated circuit technology. For example, the cost per unit is unacceptably high. Also, the devices are too heavy to be worn comfortably. Furthermore, such devices require a high capacity memory to store all the information needed to provide the desired survey information. Lastly, the battery life is inconveniently shortened by all the functions such a device would need to perform. Accordingly, until better technology exists to implement such devices without these shortcomings, another approach must be found.
A key point to keep in mind is that the test participants must be minimally inconvenienced to achieve their full cooperation in order to derive data that is accurate, reliable and complete. For example, if the portable device is too heavy, they may choose not to wear it. If the memory is often filled and must be frequently downloaded to enable the device to be used for storing current data, occasionally the download operation may be delayed to a later, more convenient time, thus missing out on data during that interval. Therefore, with currently available technology for implementing such a prior art portable device, the preferred level of cooperation may not be achieved.